leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion classes
Champions generally fall into certain unofficial categories based on their skills. These categories are listed below. Categories *[[:Category:Assassin_Champion|'Assassin']]: Champions which specialize in killing other heroes quickly. These champions usually deal physical attacks and are DPS-based. All of them have some form of invisibility or sudden ambushing ability. *[[:Category:Carry Champion|'Carry']]: Champions that generally start off weaker than other champions, but become gradually powerful as they gain levels and items to the point where they can potentially take on multiple champions by themselves. Most carries have skills, passive or active, that scale with their stats, such as an increase in Base Damage and Attack Speed, and rely mostly on their regular attack to dish out damage. Carry champions are extremely effective late-game at pushing the team to victory, either by killing off key players on the enemy team, controlling elements of gameplay, deal large damage in team fights or supporting the team in attacking. *[[:Category:Disabler_Champion|'Disabler']]: An umbrella term for any champion with skills that interfere with another player's ability to control their own hero. These include stuns, snares, silences, disarms, or reductions in damage, attack speed or movement speed. While many skills fall under these categories, disablers usually have more than one of these or a disable that lasts an inordinately long time. *[[:Category:Farmer_Champion|'Farmer']]: Champions that are meant to harvest gold and experience quickly. This means that they usually use skills that can damage a lot of enemies in the same hit or skill. *[[:Category:Fighter_Champion|'Fighter']]: Damage-based champion that performs better in large group fights. *[[:Category:Flee_Champion|'Flee']]: A champion that possesses abilities that enable it to escape from combat. *[[:Category:Haste_Champion|'Haste']]: A champion that can temporarily speed up self, allies, or both. *[[:Category:Heal_Champion|'Heal']]: Any Champion with the ability to heal themselves or their allies. They can either play a support role or use their healing to increase their own pushing ability. *[[:Category:Mage_Champion|'Mage']]: Damage-based champions whose abilities are typically ranged and greatly affected by ability power. *[[:Category:Melee_Champion|'Melee']]: Champions that have a melee basic attack, so they have to be very close to their target in order to do the normal attack. They have usually more health, armor, and magic resistance than ranged champions. *[[:Category:Ninja_Champion|'Ninja']]: Is a type of Champion that instead of mana or health uses a different kind of source - energy - to power their skills. This attribute is specific to Akali, Kennen and Shen. *[[:Category:Nuke_Champion|'Nuke']]: Champions that possess skills that allow them to deal significant amounts of damage in a short time. Most nukers are Ability Power based champions who rely more on their skills than their auto-attack. Their damage output is high early game, but their power diminishes as the game goes on. *[[:Category:Pet_Champion|'Pet']]: A champion that can create a non-champion ally (sometimes controllable). *[[:Category:Pusher_Champion|'Pusher']]: Can quickly destroy enemy towers and creep generators due to their ability to remain relatively unharmed when fighting near turrets, generally ranged or tough units, also those who possess abilities that can directly damage turrets. *[[:Category:Ranged_Champion|'Ranged']]: Champions whose basic attack can cause damage at distance, allowing them to avoid many harmful risks and increasing their flee capability. Many of these are mages and most of them possess less than the average health. *'Recommended': A champion whose skills don't involve any complicated mechanics and playing them effectively does not require extensive knowledge of the other champions. *[[:Category:Scout_Champion|'Scout ']] A champion that excels in map control through the use of their abilities,usually allowing them to gain great vision of the map without the use of wards or having a high movement speed giving them the ability to search for enemy's without great risk to oneself. *[[:Category:Silence_Champion|'Silence']]: A champion that can silence enemy champions; champions affected by silence cannot use abilities or summoner spells during its duration. *[[:Category:Snare_Champion|'Snare']]: A champion that can snare enemy champions; champions affected by snares cannot move during its duration. *[[:Category:Slow_Champion|'Slow']]: Any Champion with the ability to inflict a slowing affect on the enemy. Note that this does not mean that the champion themselves is slow. *[[:Category:Stealth_Champion|'Stealth']]: A champion that can become invisible to enemies (other than when near turrets, vision wards, and enemy champions with an Oracles buff). *[[:Category:Stun_Champion|'Stun']]: Any champion with at least one ability which inflicts the stun effect on the enemy. It's important to notice that the stun can work more as a side-effect of the ability in some cases, instead of it's main feature. Checking the champion ability with the stun effect can make it sure that it can be used to, for example, catch a running foe. *[[:Category:Support_Champion|'Support']]: Champions whose skills are meant to directly aid the rest of the team. They can either babysit a hero to make laning easier for them, provide healing, buffs, or map control, apply debuffs to the enemy team, or a combination of the above. These champions usually rely on their skills more than their auto-attack. *[[:Category:Tank_Champion|'Tank']]: Tanks are champions who are designed to take huge amounts of damage. Tanks are usually champions that sport high amounts of health and armor. If left alone, tanks are able to accumulate high amounts of damage or disables on their foes. *[[:Category:Teleport_Champion|'Teleport']]: A champion that can teleport to other locations or champions. Note: champions with abilities that are similar to the summoner spell Flash do not have this attribute. *[[:Category:Tough_Champion|'Tough']]: A champion that lives longer than usual in combat, either through increased health or a lifesteal ability. Category:Champions by Attribute